Ultraviolet
by Emowitch92
Summary: AU. Paine's gone rogue to take on Bevelle. When Yuna has to confront the girl on an assignment will she be able to put their broken relationship in the past or does Paine still hold part of Yuna's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Alright so this is completely AU. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Final Fantasy X-2, or any for that matter, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**WARNING: Yuri, Femmslash, GirlxGirl, however you want to put it  
**

**Let me know what you think and if i should continue. Rated T for now but is subject to go up if enough ask. Read Review and Enjoy =D  
**

Yuna walked through the halls of the underground facility of Bevelle, her boots clanking against the metal floor in tune with her steady footfalls. It was just another day in the office as she rounded the corner to the training area and briefly glanced over the training field agents.

She remembered back to her training stages. They weren't very pleasant, and she still held the scares to prove it. They put the rookies through hell and a half to wean out the weak from the strong. The weak got cast aside while the strong advanced to even more rigorous training. It would be an understatement to say she was glad she didn't have to go through that all over again.

With a shake of her head she walked through the room and to a door on the other side. She walked in to see Nooj and Gippal looking over numerous monitors. They didn't bother sparing her a backwards glance as she walked over to them, stopping on the other side of a large metal table. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Gippal turned around to greet her while Nooj's eyes remained on the monitors. "Some information has arisen and we'd like you to extract it for us." Gippal stated his features as emotionless as usual as he glanced at her through his sunglasses. She wondered if the man ever took them off.

"Where am I going?" She asked, looking for a little more information than he was giving.

Gippal picked up a manila folder and slid it across the sleek surface to her. "Her name is Paine. She was last seen in Luca. She'll have a disc in his possession. Bring us back that disc."

Yuna had to bit back a gasp when she heard the name and quickly flipped through the folded, looking at the picture of a silver haired woman paper clipped to a small stack of other papers. Her stomach somersaulted. No. It couldn't be.

"Is everything alright?" Gippal asked when she hadn't said anything.

Yuna snapped herself back hastily closing the folder. "Casualties?" she asked ignoring Gippal's last question.

"Whatever necessary," it was Nooj who responded this time, finally turning away from the monitors to look at her. "We're counting on you Yuna."

The girl looked up to the two, doing what she could to keep her emotions from her features. "Consider it done." She nodded, turning around to walk out, her long braid brushing against the back of her legs as she did. Why was it why did it have to be her.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" Gippal turned to Nooj once the door was closed. "I'm still not sure if she can be trusted. She's still young."

Nooj smirked "I have confidence in little Yuna's abilities. She is well trained and may be joining us very soon. Once Seymour approves she'll be let in on everything we're planning to do."

Gippal looked wearily at the door. "I still don't know. Can we trust that she won't let Paine get to her? They use to be partners" He shook his head.

"All the more reason for Yuna to be the one to do this." Nooj commented. "She'll be successful. I'm sure of it. And when she returns, we'll awaken her."

Gippal's eyes narrowed, still unsure. He turned around to the monitors and typed a few things on the keyboard before the screens began to flicker. The different camera angels came up and he scanned them for the brunette, knowing that when she left the building he could just type in her key code and bring up her tracker.

Yuna walked down more halls until she reached a large metal door. She waved her hand in front of the sensor to bring up the digital number keys and punched in her access code. The door slid open and she slipped through, flipping on the lights as she did so. Looking around the large garage she spotted her small silver G-Strider and smiled.

The motorcycle was her baby. She had painted it herself and even added the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes in black on the side.

With a wide grin she swung her leg over, sticking her key into the ignition and bringing the bike to life. She revved it a few times, just listening to it purr before reaching for her helmet and pulling it on. She pressed the button for the garage doors to open and peeled away, slipping under the door before it had fully lifted.

"Like it's her birthday" blasted from the speakers as she drove off, picking up speed as she neared the exit ramp. With a smirk she shot through the underground entrance, pulling off the ramp to soar over the black and yellow security bar. She ignored Ormi's angry shouts as she sped down the road, zigzagging in and out of traffic.

Her mind slowly slipped to Paine as she drove on, absently swerving around a few cars. They had worked together for years. They were more than just partners. But the woman had gone rogue. Yuna still didn't know why Paine had left and it made her heart ache. They hadn't left things well at all and haven't really talked since.

She didn't know if sending her in on this was a tactical or just a cruel move on Nooj's part. Then again it might be both. She knew Paine better than anyone and still watching them go at it would be amusing for the man.

The brunette frowned as she came up to a red light. Could she do this? Could she look at Paine and see the enemy? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea on Nooj's part.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuna reached Luca before sundown and pulled into an inn. She would get a room for the night and head out to find Paine. She had a good idea of where the girl would be. If she hadn't changed, on a night like this the silver haired girl wouldn't be able to pass up a few drinks. If she was lucky the woman wouldn't be expecting her. There was only one place that Yuna could think of where Paine would hold something she didn't want anyone getting a hold of and that was on her person.

With the room arrangement set the brunette took the elevator up to her floor. She slid the key card to unlock the door and flopped onto the bed. The more she thought of it the more she wished she had declined the mission. Heaving a deep sigh Yuna closed her two toned eyes. Yet all she could see were Paine's crimson eyes staring back at her.

Groaning Yuna pushed herself off the bed. She needed to be strong tonight. She couldn't let Paine get to her. She was the one that needed to get to Paine, which wasn't going to be an easy task.

Shaking her head she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the usual white halter and blue skirt with her feathered half wrap. When satisfied Yuna turned and left the room. There were a lot of clubs in Luca but only one that Paine would go to.

Luckily for Yuna the club wasn't that far from the inn that she had a room at. Walking up to the small building she could feel the bass of the loud music pumping from out here. She looked up to see the bright red neon sign. "Cherry Red." It brought back so many memories. Oddly enough it was where they had first met. The two had been assigned to the same mission by accident. After how well they worked together they were made partners. Bevelle hadn't known about their love interest in on another, hell the company still didn't.

Upon entering the music got clearer "Take it off" blaring from the speakers and strobe lights flashing throughout the place. It was always one of those bubbly addicting songs that made you want to get up and throw yourself into the middle of the cluster of bodies.

She pushed herself through the bodies, a few men bumping into her and then slurring out incoherent apologies. It was easy to tell they were already half in the bag. After assuring them she was alright she made her way over to the bar and claimed an empty stool.

The brunette quickly scanned the place for the silver haired woman before the bar tender came over to her. "What can I get ya little lady?"

Yuna looked over to the man. He was a tall, with typical blond hair and blue eyes. "Mike's hard lemonade," she shrugged.

The man smiled, grabbing the bottle and opening it for her before setting it down in front of her "First ones on me." He winked.

Yuna smiled and accepted it, rolling her eyes once the blond had turned around. She slowly sipped the drink, still scanning for Paine. She had finished her drink and was about to get up and start to look for her in the crowd when she sat down at the bar.

Her heart fluttered and she swallowed thickly, downing the rest of her drink. The bar tender asked her if she wanted anything else but she ignored him as she walked down to Paine, trying to come up with a plan. With a deep breath Yuna stood behind the silver haired woman. "Go away I don't want to dance." Paine ordered without even looking back.

Yuna smirked, leaning forward so that her lips were by the girl's ear. "Are you sure about that?" she asked feeling Paine stiffen. It wasn't often Paine was surprised and it seemed like Yuna was the last person the girl expected to see here.

The woman recovered quickly though, turning to take Yuna in. Her eyes darted around the room before landing back on the brunette in front of her. "Where are the other Bevelle lackeys?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

Yuna smiled sweetly "It's only me." The girl shrugged before frowning. "What I'm not good enough for you?" she asked in a whiny voice. She could almost see the cogs turning in the other woman's head, analyzing the situation, it was clear she didn't trust her. And while yeah it hurt a little but she was here on a mission. "So you wanna dance or not?"

Hesitantly Paine stood and Yuna smiled triumphantly, leading the girl out to the dance floor as the song changed. Rupee's voice drifted from the speakers "To all the ladies in the dance, hey ahhh" he called out. Yuna smiled and spun around once in the crowd of bodies. She began to swaying her hips, beckoning Paine towards her. 

_I lose all control when I see you  
Standing there in front of me  
Your style, your clothes, your hair  
You fair woman, you look so sexy_

Paine slowly started to move with Yuna, letting the music take hold of her. She still kept her distance, much to the brunette's displeasure. But she'd fix that very soon.

_De way you wine and, de way you dance  
And de way that you twist and turn your waist  
Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning  
Leaves me feigning for a taste_

Yuna danced a little closer to Paine, closing some of the distance between them. She needed them close if she wanted to get the disc from the girl.

_Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much  
And I'm so tempted to touch _

It wasn't long before the sway of Yuna's hips captured Paine, the girl reaching out and pulling Yuna close. The brunette's plan seemed to be working so far.

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I'm inside your clutch  
_

The silver haired girl's hand slowly began to creep up Yuna's thigh causing the girl to gasp. The soft hand slipped under the fabric of her skirt and Yuna shuddered. She wouldn't.

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I'm inside your clutch_

But Paine's hand inched its way towards her center, a smirk folding the silver haired girl's lips as Yuna's muscles trembled under her touch. In one swift movement she snatched up the knife strapped to the brunette's upper thigh and threw it at the wall. Yuna turned around to look at the girl "A little insurance policy." Paine said her smirk never faltering.

_I don't even know your name  
Little woman I don't even know your age  
But there's something about you girl  
When I see you wining in front the stage_

Yuna continued her movements, making sure her hips brushed up against Paine. Her hands slid up the girl's shirt as she leaned up. Their lips came within centimeters as Yuna's fingers unclipped Paine's gun holster, pulling away just as the girl moved to capture her lips. She smiled and slid the holster across the floor towards the wall with her knife in it.

_Please forgive me, please excuse me  
But there's nothing else that a man can do  
I can't help myself thinking of you woman  
I just need to be next to you_

Paine's eyes narrowed only slightly as she pulled Yuna up from the floor, resting her hands on her hips and moving against the girl. The brunette gladly obliged, moving with the music.

_Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much  
And I'm so tempted to touch _

The two flowed together, letting the beat be their guide. Little to no space was left between them, their bodies brushing up against one another.

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I'm inside your clutch_

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I'm inside your clutch_

Yuna looked up at Paine, looking with her crimson eyes. She could feel that what they use to have was still there, that chemistry that they had together. It hurt to know that they could never have that again.

_I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you  
I wanna hug and kiss and caress you  
I wanna love you, I wanna touch you  
I'll place no one else above you_

Paine removed one hand from Yuna's hip to tilt her chin up and crashing their lips together. Yuna's heart leapt up into her throat and she let her eyes flutter closed.

_I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you  
I wanna touch and kiss and caress you  
I wanna love you, I wanna hug you  
You know woman I wanna wings of a dove you_

Slowly the brunette's hands slid to Paine ass, gently squeezing and pulling what she came here for out of her back pocket. She didn't want to just leave Paine, but if she stayed any longer she might not be able to get herself to leave.

_Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much  
And I'm so tempted to touch _

Breaking the kiss the brunette pulled away. I'm sorry Paine. She thought to herself, turning away from the woman and pushing her way through the crowd, the last bits of the song flowing from the speakers before it came to a close.

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I'm inside your clutch_

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, girl I'm inside your clutch_


	3. Chapter 3

Yuna pushed her way through the crowd and out into the night air, taking in a large breath of fresh air. She looked down at the disc in her hand. It was rather small, no bigger than maybe a gamecube CD. "Yuna!" she turned around to see Paine exiting the door.

The brunette licked her lips before sprinting off down the street. The hard footfalls behind her told Yuna that Paine was hot on her heels. She hadn't expected anything less from the girl as she took a sharp right and then hard left, hoping to lose the girl in the twists and turns of the back alleys of the buildings. Paine wouldn't have that though, keeping up with the girl the whole time.

Yuna risked a glance back when her name was called out again, guilt bubbling up in her stomach. Again why did it have to be Paine? She looked forward again to be greeted by a tall fence. Getting a jumping start, the brunette scaled it within seconds, the metal clanking underneath her. Once over the top she jumped down, and resumed her sprint.

She heard the metal as Paine jumped the fence just about as fast as she had. Dammit! She needed to find a way to lose the silver haired girl. Yuna took another left and found herself at a dead end. She frowned and whipped back around to find Paine. "End of the line Yuna." The woman called.

The brunette looked around desperate for something, anything. And then she saw it. "No Paine, we're only just beginning." She called back, turning around again and running at the wall. The silver haired girl's brow furrowed but she ran after her. Where the hell was she going?

Picking up speed Yuna pushed off the wall, reaching out to grab the ladder to one of the buildings fire escapes and hauling herself up. "Shit!" she heard Paine swear and pick up her pace in order to do the same.

Yuna didn't bother looking back. She climbed the fire escape, running up the stairs as fast as she could. She heard Paine's footfalls behind her again and knew that the girl had managed to get up. Of course she had. Yuna rolled her eyes. She looked around, a smile folding her lips when she spotted an open window.

She leapt through to gain screams from the occupants of the apartment, but she didn't bother with them, running to the door and ripping it open. More screams rang out, signaling her of Paine's arrival as she tore out of the room and down the hall. Yuna looked back again to see the woman whip out of the room and follow her. Why couldn't she have just stayed in the club? She groaned internally, and ran up some more stairs and down another hallway. She came to a point in the hall where it split and took a left, groaning out loud this time as she came up to another dead end.

The brunette picked up speed again, running full force at the window at the end of the hall. Shielding her head with her arms she jumped, shattering the glass. She landed on the roof of the neighboring building, rolling to get back on her feet so she didn't lose her momentum.

Yuna came to a skidding halt, almost running over the edge of the building and falling to the street of raging cars below. She took in a few deep breaths her chest heaving as she looked around for another escape. She didn't see one and by then it was too late.

"Yuna," Paine called out, coming to a stop a little way a ways from the girl. "What you thought you could just tease me, get what you need and then leave?"

Yuna sighed and turned around "Kinda yeah." She smiled, still trying to catch her breath. Her smile faltered though as she looked at the silver haired girl. "I'm sorry Paine." She said softly

Paine shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It was brilliant. But you had to have known I wouldn't let you get away with it."

"You could have." Yuna shrugged, trying to keep a light mood, while still searching for a way out. "You could have just let me run."

"But where's the fun in that. You know I love the chase," Paine smirked, taking a step forward. "You know that all too well." She let a chuckle pass through her lips that sent shivers down Yuna's spine. "And you did make it fun. I wasn't expecting the fire escape thing."

Yuna rolled her eyes at the off handed compliment. "I'm just full of surprises aren't I?"

"Come on Yuna. Hand back over the CD" Paine sighed, reaching out her hand.

Yuna swallowed looking around again, a smile folding her lips as she spotted possibly the only means of escape she would get. She turned back to the silver haired girl. "I just can't do that Paine." She shook her head. She just needed to buy out a little more time.

Paine took a step forward. "Don't make me take it from you." She pleaded. "You know you really had me going back there. I really thought what we had had a chance of returning."

Yuna's heart clenched painfully. "It didn't have to go anywhere. You're the one that left." She did what she could to keep her voice down. She didn't want to let the other girl know how much her words hurt her.

"I left because I had to. Bevelle, they're not right." Paine shook her head. "You haven't learned yet, but you will. Just please, hand over the CD and I'll tell you everything."

Yuna bit down on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes to fight the sting of tears and shook her head. "I didn't even get a goodbye. No explanation, nothing. You just left." She tried to keep the hurt from her voice but failed.

"They have you brainwashed Yuna. Do you even know what's on that?" Paine asked nodding to the CD the girl held.

Yuna shook her head. "I don't need to know. I don't question my superiors." She looked over again to see how far her escape was before turning back to Paine. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Paine. Really I am," She sighed. It was now or never. She wouldn't get another chance. "Goodbye Paine."

With that she bolted to the corner of the building. "Yuna no!" Paine yelled moving after the girl, but it was too late Yuna had jumped. Paine's eyes widened and she ran over to the edge, heart pounding.

Yuna hit the roof of the storage truck hard, stumbling and falling to her knees but remaining on top of it. She looked back to see Paine at the edge of the building looking after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuna let out a deep breath, looking down to find she was shaking. She could still feel Paine's crimson eyes burning into her but couldn't bear to look up. She meant it. She didn't want things to be like this, but Paine had chosen her fate. She'd chosen to rebel against Bevelle. What else was she to do?

She climbed down off the roof of the storage truck at a red light, making sure Paine wasn't still following before circling back around to the inn. The brunette chose to climb the stairs to her floor, her mind replaying the night's events over and over again for her. She swiped her key card and walked into her room, throwing herself onto the bed.

She could still feel Paine's lips on her own; their bodies pressed up against each other…her hand on her thigh. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine and she took in a shaky breath.

"_You know you really had me going back there. I really thought what we had had a chance of returning."_ The girl's words seemed to echo through her head, playing themselves over and over again for her. It made her insides clench each time and a longing grew in the pit of her stomach. If only things really could be patched up between the two.

Pushing herself up to sit she looked down at the CD she held. Again her and Paine's conversation played back for her. _"Do you even know what's on that?" _She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't curious. _"You haven't learned yet, but you will. Just please, hand over the CD and I'll tell you everything."_

What was there to learn? What was it that was on this CD? Why did Nooj want it so much? And why did Paine want to keep it from him? She could sum it up to Paine going rogue but that didn't seem to cover it. It was almost as if Paine was trying to warn her. _"They have you brainwashed Yuna"_

Yuna tried to shake it off, stuffing the CD into one of the secret pockets of her bag and walking over to the bathroom. She didn't want to think about it anymore. There was nothing to it. Paine wasn't one of them anymore. She was the enemy now, no matter how much she wished she could change that, she couldn't.

The brunette turned on the shower, making sure the water was suitable before undressing. She unwrapped her long braid before stepping into the tub and allowing the water to assault her. The warm droplets of water helped to ease her racing mind, pushing her closer to exhaustion as the events took their toll on her. Her shoulder was sour from where she hit the other roof and her legs were tired from all the running.

The shower wasn't very long, Yuna just wanting to quickly wash before heading to bed. She left her hair down, towel drying it before lifting up the covers and sliding in. The girl curled up into a ball and made herself comfortable, pulling the blankets up to her neck.

She was very comfortable when there was a pounding on the door. She groaned and pushed herself out of bed, walking over to it and looking through the peephole. Her brow furrowed as she opened the door, looking the bellhop up and down "I didn't order anything." She informed.

The man smiled at her "It's from the woman down the hall."

The brunette stiffened, her eyes widening slightly. "Woman down the hall?" she breathed, peering her head out the door and looking around.

"She insisted that I take it down here to you." The man told her.

Yuna hesitantly stepped aside for the bellhop to push the cart into her room. "Thank you?" she said slowly, closing the door before he could say anything else. She could picture the outraged expression on his face but couldn't bring herself to care, studying the cart as if it were to explode any moment now.

She shook her head. She was just over reacting. Paine couldn't have found her, someone was just being nice. The brunette slowly walked over to the cart and lifted the round metal lid off the platter, gasping when she saw what it was. Sitting there in the middle of the platter was a small box of Chocobo truffles.

"No." she shook her head, jumping and dropping the lid when there was another knock on the door. Taking a few deep breaths she walked back over and opened it, ready to apologize to an angry bellhop. Instead, leaning casually against the frame was the silver haired girl. Yuna's swallowed thickly, staring in disbelief, mouth hanging open.

Paine smirked at catching the girl off guard, reaching out and placing her finger on her chin, closing her mouth for her. "Just gonna stand there love?" she mused, walking in. Yuna snapped from her shock and spun around to glare at Paine. "Enjoy the chocolates?" The silver haired girl asked casually.

"How on earth did you find me?" Yuna answered the woman's question with her own, completely dumbfounded.

Paine shrugged "The G-Strider out front kind of sticks out like a sour thumb. And it wasn't that hard to get your room number from the front desk." Yuna blinked a few times. Her bike had given her away? Her bike of all things? Paine chuckled at the brunette's reaction, shutting the door for her.

"Get out." Yuna ordered, pointing to the door.

Paine rolled her eyes and gently pushed the brunette up against the wall. Her hand ran up the girls arm, her fingers just a hair's width from the skin, causing goose bumps to rise and a shudder to shoot down the girls back. Paine's smirk widened and she leaned over so that her lips were just barely brushing Yuna's ear "You don't want me gone, not really." She whispered.

Yuna let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes and reveling in the touch, gasping when Paine sucked her earlobe into her mouth and began nibbling. The girl knew how to play her. She knew exactly which strings to pluck. Yuna's eyes shot open and it took everything she had to muster up the strength to push the other woman away "N-no." she stated, it came out a little more pathetic than anticipated.

Paine growled slightly slamming her hands into the door on either side of the brunette's head. "Don't live in ignorance Yuna. Bevelle is just using you. You don't know what they're really after." Her tone was demanding but had the slightest hint of a pleading undertone. "Don't do this Yuna." She sighed, her voice becoming much softer. "I can tell you everything."

Yuna tried to fight it. She tried to fight the sting of tears. She tried to fight the trembling of her legs. She tried to fight the lump in her throat. But they were all losing battles. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks and she slid down to the floor. "Why can't things ever be simple?" she whimpered, not realizing she said it out loud.

Paine sighed and knelt down in front of the girl, reaching out to brush her tears away. "But things are simple. Why can't you see that? If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here."

"You can't do this Paine. You can't fight Bevelle." Yuna's voice cracked towards the end despite her best efforts.

"If I don't, no one else will." Paine stated. "If I don't then they'll get away with taking over Spira."

Yuna's eyes widened. "You've lost your mind." She yelled. "Paine, we're fighting to help Spira!"

The silver haired girl heaved an aggravated sigh. "I use to think that too, until I got called down to his office."

"Paine what on earth are you talking about?" Yuna asked. She needed answers; Paine wasn't making any type of sense.

"Seymour Guado." The woman elaborated.

"The politician?" Yuna scoffed. "What the hell does he have to do with anything?"

"Yuna he has to do with everything. I've told you they had you brainwashed. They feed you this bullshit about saving people, but its all lies." There was an urgency in Paine's voice as she tried to get Yuna to understand the severity of the situation. "Underneath all that fluffy helping people crap, they're planning to over throw Yunalesca." Yuna opened her mouth but a sharp shake of Paine's head kept her silent. "Let me finish. They've been searching for the Aeons. They want to use their power to force their own beliefs."

"Paine the Aeons are nothing but a fairytale that puts kids to sleep." Yuna stated. She didn't want to believe it.

"There was a time when you use to believe in fairytales and happy endings." Paine smirked.

Yuna's eyes narrowed "That was before you ripped out my heart." She stated coldly.

Paine flinched away as if Yuna had actually struck her. "I never meant to hurt you Yuna." She said softly. "And I'm not going to let you do this." Yuna opened her mouth for further argument but was cut off as Paine slammed her head into the door, knocking her out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the very long wait. I got caught up in things at home, but hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this better. Please Read and Review **

**To Shaun Yun Farron - No the name doesnt really have anything to do with the movie although it was a good movie =) **

Yuna groaned and opened her eyes, flinching at the throbbing in her head. She attempted to shake it off but only made things worse. Why did her head hurt so much? Blinking to steady her vision the brunette pushed herself up to a sitting position. She looked around at her surroundings, her brow furrowing.

She was in a cell? What? She was in a small room; it held only the bare essentials, a bed, and sink and a toilet. The walls were a bland pale cream color and across from her were cold metal bars.

Yuna shot up from the bed, maybe a little too fast, and the room went spinning. She reached out and gripped the wall to steady herself before making her way over to the bars. Why the hell was she behind bars? What had happened? She tried to remember but couldn't really get passed the throbbing.

The brunette peered out through the bars to find a man in overalls standing next to it. "Hey!" She yelled "What the hell is going on?" The man threw her a side glance, raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses but said nothing. "Answer me!" Yuna ordered, slamming her fist against the bars.

"So demanding Yuna, where was this side of you a couple months ago?" Paine smirked, walking up to the cell. Yuna fell silent and the events from the previous day slowly began to come back to her. "Enjoy your sleep?"

"Fuck you." The brunette spat, backing away from the bars.

"Such language" Paine gasped, amusement written all over her features. "And here I thought you didn't like curse words."

"You know as well as I do you can't keep me here." Yuna growled.

"Oh?" Paine raised an eyebrow folding her arms across her chest.

"The agency will be down on you any moment, if they aren't here already." The brunette elaborated.

"Ah. You mean that nifty tracking plate they install into all their agents. You don't have to worry about that. They think you're still in your room at the inn." The silver haired girl chuckled. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough not to consider that? Come on Yuna, give me a little more credit than that. I had my guys hack that as soon as I brought you here."

Damn. Yuna shook her head, her fists balling. "Why are you doing this? You've got me in a cage!"

"Step aside Buddy." Paine nodded to the man next to the cell. He looked at her but took a step back, allowing her access. She walked up to the bars, looking in at Yuna "You want out? You earn it. Prove to me I can trust you."

Yuna threw her arms up in outrage, glaring at the woman "Open the bars and I'll show you just how much you can trust me." She growled before taking in a deep calming breath. "Listen Paine, trust goes both ways. How do I know I can trust this fairytale of yours?"

"Because I can show you what's on the disc." Paine smirked.

"You don't know where it is." Yuna said slowly her eyes narrowing. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"You think I don't know all about your secret pocket?" Paine laughed before becoming serious. "It's not that I need to know where it is, it's that I want_ you_ to know which team you're fighting for." She reached out and pulled the cell door open, walking over and pushing Yuna up against the wall. Her eyes locked with Yuna's "I want you, Yuna. Help me to stop them and everything can go back to the way it was."

The brunette swallowed thickly, licking her suddenly dry lips. Paine had her in the palm of her hand and she was sure the girl knew it too. She shook her head, "This is a losing battle Paine."

"No Yuna its not. I won't just sit back and let Bevelle get away with this. I need your help though Yuna. I need a man on the inside. Someone I can trust." Paine could see it, she could see the seed of doubt sprouting behind those two toned eyes.

This was not happening. A sigh escaped Yuna and she couldn't believe the next words that fell from her lips. "Show me the disc," she whispered. No matter how much she wanted to deny it Paine still held most of the pieces that made up her heart.


End file.
